1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a donor substrate for transfer (e.g., transfer of a transfer layer) and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting member therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode couple with each other in the organic light emitting member to form excitons. The excitons discharge energy, and light is emitted.
In order to provide layers that emit different colors in such an organic light emitting diode display, red, green, and blue light emitting layers can be formed using a laser induced thermal imaging method using a laser.
Such a laser induced thermal imaging method can include a method of forming a light emitting layer in the organic light emitting diode display by irradiating a laser beam onto a base film and a donor film. The donor film acts as a transfer layer to transfer a part of the transfer layer to the organic light emitting diode display, and each light emitting layer may be finely patterned.
In order to transfer the transfer layer well, a technique of minimizing (or reducing) surface energy and surface roughness of a layer that is below the transfer layer is applied, but in this case, minimizing (or reducing) the surface energy and surface roughness of the layer may result in a defect in which a transfer material that is not intended to be transferred is smeared up to a portion of the organic light emitting diode display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.